The Museum of Children's Television
This is a museum located in El Kadsre City, El Kadsre. It's targeted towards kids of all ages. It has a lot of humor on it's description with things like: "Ooooh, old fashioned! Wow!" Contents # Sesame Street: Oooh, so old. WOW! # The Magic Clown: SO SCARY O_O # Tom and Jerry: WOW. SO OLD FASHIONED. # Andy Pandy: (puppeting) # Touché Turtle: Aaaaaaa # Garfield and Friends: I WANT LASAGA # Rugrats: (milking sounds) # Pingu: NOOT NOOT # Arthur: WHAT A WONDERFUL KIND OF DAY! # Caillou: BWAAAAHH! MOMMY! I DON'T WANT TO SELL MY TOYS! # PB&J Otter: What sound does the otter make, anyway? # SpongeBob SquarePants: Long running, OHHHH!!! # Dora the Explorer: WHERE IS THE MOUNTAIN? # Cindi and Friends: OH YEAH, THIS IS HAPPENIN'! # Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat: CHINACHINACHINA # Max and Ruby: I know what happened to their parents, bunny logic # Totally Spies!: You know, FOR KIDS! # LazyTown: A place where you wanna stay. # The Buzz on Maggie: You never met a girl like this, bro. # Upon Tanya: OOOOH MAEKIKONENA ONUENU EEEEIMOTITAYIBA # Pinky Dinky Doo: LET'S JUMP INTO THE STORYBOX ALREADY! # Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wow! # Pucca: ISN'T THIS FROM KOREA? # Handy Manny: Handy can always fix the Manny. # Chowder: C.H.'s first animated show, wow # Super WHY!: YOU CHANGED THIS BOOK, NOW YOU DESERVE YOUR PUNISHMENT! # Phineas and Ferb: You can do anything before school. # Ni Hao, Kai-Lan: NI HAO! # The Penguins of Madagascar: PINGU 2 CONFIRMED # The Mighty B!: Buuuuuuzzzz # The Fresh Beat Band: NO SAXOPHONE? # Fanboy and Chum Chum: On the wrong list. # Escola pra Cachorro: A school for puppies, logic sucks. # Peixonauta: A fish with a astronaut suit that can breathe underwater. GREAT. # My Little Pony: BRONY!!!! # Battle for Dream Island: LET'S PLAY CATCH! # Adventure Time: COME ON GRAB YOUR FRIENDS. # Spliced: SLICED # Bubble Guppies: Merkids! # Bananas in Pyjamas: Ew. Reboot. # Larva: Yaaay! More Korean! # Jelly Jamm: NOT Korean. # Jake and the Neverland Pirates: ARR YA READY KIDS? EYE YEYE CAPTAIN! # Scaredy Squirrel: SpongeBob 2 confirmed # Gravity Falls: Greetings and welcome to- CIPHERCIPHER # The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: JUICY FROZEN SMOOTHIES! # Steven Universe: We are the crysta- YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING # PAW Patrol: Talking dogs but no talking chickens? Freezy. # Rainbow Magic: Finally a show about fairies... # Mixels: Hey, have you ever heard of Scratch? # Hey Duggee: DUGGY! # Sonic Boom: Vidya games # Super Wings: OH OH. # Shimmer and Shine: GENIES DIVINE OwO # Star vs. the Forces of Evil: GETTING A LITTLE WEIRD # Fresh Beat Band of Spies: GET A COOL GADGET ON # Wabbit.: Bugs Bunny: Reimaged! # Miraculous Ladybug: A girl that turns into a bug hero. Has nothing to do with the plot. # The Loud House: THIS IS HOW WE SHOW OUR LOVE # P. King Duckling: NOOT NOOT 3 CONFIRMED. # Numberblocks: I said HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF SCRATCH??? # Unikitty!: GREAT CHEESY SPARKLY! # Apple and Onion: HAVE A LOT OF FUN # 101 Dalmatian Street: PAW Patrol 2 confirmed # Bluey: WHAT SHALL I DO TODAY? # Boris e Rufus: WHAM BAM BAM! # Big City Greens: Just saying, WHAM BAM BAM!! # Total DramaRama: At least it doesn't start with B. # Planetorama: FLYING THROUGH PLANETS. # Nate is Late: Sorry Nate, but you're late. # The Casagrandes: YAY # Amphibia: Where shall it come to El Kadsresian TV? Hmm.... # Corn and Peg: A 2019 preschool show, yay. # Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty: That sun tho... # Enzo Rocks!: Boris e Rufus 2 confirmed! Logo statues There are also logo statues from children's logos like Qubo, Nickelodeon, and Cartoon Network in which kids could take photos there. Shop A shop is also included, selling statues of televisions (in bronze, silver and gold), DVDs and VHS tapes. Category:Locations Category:Fictional locations Category:Museums Category:Fictional museums Category:El Kadsre Category:El Kadsre City, El Kadsre